Amanda's Engagement
by Myfanstory
Summary: Amanda Rollins and Declan Murphy are engaged. They are getting ready to tell everyone their big news. Their relationship is serious and they want to take the next step. Amanda tells two important people in her life. They are happy to be engaged.
1. Chapter 1

Amanda's Engagement

Amanda Rollins and Declan Murphy are engaged. They are getting ready to tell everyone their big news. Their relationship is serious and they want to take the next step. Amanda tells two important people in her life. They are happy to be engaged.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU; I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on.**

 **Amanda's Engagement**

 **Chapter 1**

Amanda Rollins and Declan Murphy wake up in the morning to each other. They are happy and excited to see one another. The previous night was baby Jesse's christening and party where Declan proposed to Amanda. He pulls her closer to him and moans lightly in her ear.

"Good morning, Amanda." Declan says with a smile but still keeping his eyes closed.

"Good morning, Declan." Amanda says, deeply inhaling his scent from the night before. "What time is it?" Amanda asks.

"It's 7:30 in the morning; let's stay here just like this." Declan replies.

Amanda welcomes his kiss. She loves how tight he hugs her. They're engaged now so they can do anything that they want to do before they get married.

"Mmm, I wish that I could stay here but I really have to pee." Amanda says.

"Aww, don't leave yet. You're so pretty." Declan responds.

"Sorry but I need to relieve myself otherwise I'll wet the bed." Amanda replies.

Declan wishes that he and Amanda can stay in bed all day but they also have a baby to take care of. Amanda hasn't peed since her fun night with her fiancé last night. She tells him that she'll come back to bed after she uses the bathroom.

"We probably did that last night." Declan teases her.

"Shut up." Amanda laughs.

"I'm kidding." Declan says.

Amanda smiles and she pushes Declan away and moves towards the bathroom. Declan sits up and watches her body move across the room. She is wearing an oversized NYPD t-shirt and lace panties. He reaches over and grabs his phone.

"I have a missed call from Lindsay. It was from last night." Declan says.

"Are you going to call her back?" Amanda asks as she pulls her panties down.

"Yeah but only because she's my sister." Declan replies.

Declan gets up from bed and he walks into the bathroom. Amanda was sitting on the toilet with her eyes closed. She feels such relief as she pees. Amanda opens her eyes a little to see that her fiancé is in the bathroom in front of her.

"Okay, why are you in here?" Amanda asks.

Declan kneels down pulling Amanda to him. Amanda is still using the bathroom.

"I just wanted to kiss you three more times." Declan whispers.

He kisses her on her lips. He smiles as he gives her another succession of kisses.

"I love being kissed while on the toilet." Amanda giggles.

"We're engaged now so a kiss is what you shall get. I'll be right back." Declan says.

Amanda is done using the bathroom. She grabs some toilet paper and cleans up.

"I'm going to take a shower so don't rush with your call." Amanda says as she flushes the toilet.

Amanda pulls up her panties and she gets up from the toilet. She washes up at the sink after her trip to the bathroom. She looks at her engagement ring and she is happy to be engaged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amanda turns the shower on and she waits for the water to get hot. She looks at her engagement ring and she is happy to be wearing it. She takes it off so that she can take a shower. She puts her ring in a safe place and the she takes off her t-shirt and lace panties and gets in the shower.

Amanda gets in the shower and she loves to stand under the hot water and let the bathroom get steamed up. She washes her hair and then rinses off the shampoo and coordinator. Amanda steps out of the shower and wraps herself in a towel. She dries her left hand and she puts her engagement ring back on. Amanda hears her cell phone ring so she picks up the phone and it's Bella Carisi.

"Hello?" Amanda asks.

"Hey, Amanda. It's Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch today." Bella says.

"Yeah. Lunch sounds good." Amanda responds.

Bella Carisi wants to meet up with Amanda for lunch. Amanda smiles and she thinks that she should bring Declan with her. She wants to tell Bella that she's engaged.

"You can bring that guy that you have been seeing." Bella says.

"Is Tommy coming too?" Amanda asks.

"No, he has to go to work." Bella responds.

Amanda met Bella through Carisi and they both have baby girls. Amanda wants to tell Bella her big news. Amanda exhales as she tries to tell her the news.

"Bella, I'm getting married." Amanda says.

"Oh, my God! Congratulations!" Bella says, excitedly.

"Thank you. I'll see you for lunch. Bye." Amanda says.

"Bye." Bella replies.

Bella and Amanda get off the phone and Declan returns to the bedroom. He is done talking on the phone. Amanda tells Declan that Bella wants to see her.

"Carisi's sister, Bella asked me to go to lunch with her today. She wants to meet you." Amanda says.

"I'll go make breakfast and we'll talk about lunch with your friend." Declan says.

"Actually, she's my best friend." Amanda says.

Declan goes into the kitchen and he starts to make breakfast. Amanda is watching him make breakfast. He's making pancakes with scrambled eggs, breakfast sausage and bacon. After the food is made, Amanda and Declan prepare to eat breakfast.

"Oh, my God, Declan. I didn't know that you can cook." Amanda says, surprised.

"Yeah, well, Lindsay used to be the head chef of a restaurant but after she had her two kids, she decided to be a stay at home mom and do cooking classes in her kitchen." Declan replies.

Amanda and Declan eat their breakfast and talk about their engagement. All Amanda can do is look at her engagement ring and smile. Amanda goes behind Declan and she puts his arms around him.

"Were you nervous when you asked my dad if you can propose?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. I was a little nervous before I proposed." Declan responds.

Declan and Amanda hold each other as they eat their breakfast and drink their coffee. Baby Jesse is having her breakfast too. They finish their breakfast and clean up the breakfast dishes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later in the day around lunchtime, Amanda and Declan go to lunch at a pizza place and they take baby Jesse with them. Bella Carisi is sitting at a table with her daughter, Aimee. She is excited when she sees Amanda walk in. Bella gets up from the table and hugs Amanda.

"Hi! Oh, my God! I'm so excited!" Bella says as she hugs Amanda.

"Hello." Amanda says.

"I'm so happy. Let me see." Bella says.

Amanda shows Bella her engagement ring. Declan is holding the car seat. Jesse is in the car seat. The girls are excited about the engagement.

"Oh, my God. That's beautiful." Bella says.

"This is my fiancé, Lt. Declan Murphy." Amanda tells Bella.

Bella is glad that she will get to meet the man that her best friend is going to marry. She says hello to baby Jesse.

"This is my best friend, Bella Carisi." Amanda tells Declan.

Amanda has just introduced her best friend to her fiancé. Amanda says hello to baby Aimee. Declan prepares to shake Bella's hand.

"Give me a hug. You're going to marry my best friend. Congratulations." Bella says.

Bella walks up to Declan and she hugs him. She's happy for them. Bella, Declan and Amanda sit down at the table so that they can order lunch. The waiter comes to the table and the gang orders iced tea to drink.

"Sorry my husband couldn't come. He had to go to work." Bella says.

"How is your husband, Bella?" Amanda asks.

"He's good, Amanda." Bella responds.

The waiter comes back to the table with iced tea and he takes the gang's order. They order a pizza pie with pineapples and ham.

"I want to walk around and show off my ring." Amanda says.

"Oh, my God. Did you have any idea?" Bella asks.

"No." Amanda replies.

Declan and Amanda tell Bella about their engagement. They are happy that they're engaged. Amanda wants to start planning her wedding soon.

"I was nervous." Declan says.

"You were nervous." Amanda responds.

Amanda and Declan get ready to tell Bella about the proposal. Amanda is excited about her new ring. She tells Bella that they had a christening for Jesse and that they had a party for her after. Amanda mentions that she and Declan went to Olivia's apartment because the party was there. She also tells Bella that she thought that Declan was going to take her to dinner.

"We went to Liv's house and everyone yelled surprise. There was a banner with pictures of me, Declan and Jesse. There was balloons. It was amazing." Amanda says.

"Amazing." Bella says.

The gang talks about the party and how everybody had a great time. Amanda is happy that she will be getting married. She wants to ask Bella to be her bridesmaid.

"We got food catered from her father's restaurant and it was good." Declan says.

"We were about to eat and Declan gave a speech about our relationship and then he got down on one knee and he asked me to marry him and then I said yes." Amanda says.

A few minutes later, the waiter comes to the table with a fresh, hot and golden brown pizza pie. They eat the pizza and they're enjoying it. Baby Aimee and baby Jesse are eating their baby food.

"What kind of wedding do you want?" Bella says.

"I want an outdoor wedding." Amanda replies.

"Summertime is a good time to get married." Declan responds.

A few minutes later, Bella, Amanda and Declan are done with their lunch. The waiter comes to the table and he cleans up the plates that the gang used for their pizza. A few seconds later, he comes with the bill and they pay the bill.

"Bella, will you be my bridesmaid?" Amanda asks.

"Of course, I will." Bella replies.

Bella, Amanda and Declan prepare to leave the pizza place with baby Aimee and baby Jesse. Amanda and Bella say goodbye to one another hoping to see each other again soon. Bella goes to her car and she puts Aimee in the car and they drive home. Amanda and Declan walk to their car holding hands. They put Jesse in the car and they drive home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Three days later, the SVU team is in the squad room and they are talking about Amanda's engagement. Everyone is happy that Amanda is going to get married. She continually looks at her engagement ring and she smiles.

"So when do you plan on getting married?" Carisi asks.

"I just got engaged. I would love to get married in the summer time." Amanda replies.

Fin and Carisi look at Amanda's ring with excitement. They are happy for Amanda. She hopes that all of her dreams would come true. She has a lot of wedding planning to do.

"I can't believe you're getting married. It seems like yesterday when you first came to SVU." Fin says.

"Your father must be happy about this engagement." Carisi says.

Olivia is in her office and she and Chief Dodds are talking. The SVU team wonder what they're talking about. In the office, Olivia prepares to tell Chief Dodds about Amanda's engagement.

"So, Detective Rollins. She's engaged?" Chief Dodds asks.

"Yeah. She's really happy about it." Olivia replies.

Olivia mentions that they planned a party for Jesse after the christening and Amanda didn't know about the party. She also tells Chief Dodds that Amanda was surprised when she walked into her apartment. Chief Dodds replies by saying that it must have been a big surprise since Amanda didn't know about the party.

"Her father must be happy too." Chief Dodds says.

"He is happy. He's been a good father to his daughter." Olivia says.

Olivia tells Chief Dodds that Amanda's father used to gamble and that he had stopped gambling when his ex-wife threw him out of the house. Amanda and her sister would cry about not seeing their father. She mentions that her father tried to kill himself after finding out that his daughter's rape kit was negative.

"At least he can be a part of his daughter's wedding." Chief Dodds responds.

"Her father has been through so much already." Olivia says.

Chief Dodds and Olivia agree that Amanda's father has been through a lot over the years. Between the gambling, not being able to see his daughters, Amanda's rape, his suicide attempt and rehab. She wonders what would have happened if Amanda had chosen to live with her father instead of her mother when her parents divorced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Amanda wonders what Olivia is telling Chief Dodds in her office. Fin and Caris are wondering what they could be talking about. They wonder is he already knows about Amanda's engagement. She wanted to tell him that she's engaged.

"Oh, great. Dodds knows about my engagement?" Amanda asks.

"Probably. He's going to notice that ring on your finger." Fin replies.

Chief Dodds walks out of Olivia's office. He walks into the squad room and he notices the ring on Amanda's finger. He is very happy for her.

"Congratulations, Detective Rollins." Chief Dodds says.

"Thank you." Amanda responds.

Chief Dodds leaves the squad room and Amanda continues to look at her ring. She still can't believe that she's getting married. Everyone looks at her ring and they are happy for her.

"At least he's happy for you." Fin says.

"Wait until you get married." Carisi says.

Fin responds that Chief Dodds noticed Amanda's ring when he walked out of Olivia's office. The whole squad knows about Amanda's engagement. Carisi mentions that he can take engagement photos so that everyone in Amanda's life knows that she's engaged.

"I think we should mail the engagement photos to people in my life that don't know about my engagement. Whoever knows can also have the photos, too." Amanda says.

"I'll be taking the pictures and then we'll get them developed and then you can send them." Carisi says.

Amanda is happy that Carisi will be taking her engagement photos. He is her daughter's godfather after all. She doesn't know if she wants to send the photos to her mother or her sister. She doesn't know what to do.

"What's wrong, Rollins?" Carisi asks.

"I don't know if I should send the photos to my mom or my sister." Amanda replies.

Fin and Carisi decide that they'll help her send the engagement photos. Amanda hasn't seen her mother or her sister since she was pregnant with Jesse.

"Amanda, you don't have to send your mom or your sister the photos if you don't want to. That's up to you." Fin says.

"We'll still be your friends no matter what you decide to do." Carisi responds.

Olivia walks out of her office to find Amanda, Fin and Carisi talking about engagement photos. She thinks that Amanda should decide if she wants to send the photos to her sister or not.

"Come on, Amanda." Olivia says.

"Where are we going?" Amanda asks, worried.

"My office. It's okay. We're going to have a friendly chat." Olivia replies.

Amanda and Olivia walk out of the squad room and they enter Olivia's office. Amanda is wondering what's going on. She doesn't know what to think or say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Amanda and Olivia enter her office. She shuts the door and the gang wonders what's going on. The women sit on the couch in Olivia's office. Amanda doesn't know what to think or say.

"Amanda, what your mother and your sister did to you was unforgivable. And if you don't deal with this now, it's going to haunt you for the rest of your life." Olivia says.

Amanda doesn't know what to say. She knows that she can never forgive her sister for setting her up for murder. She also knows that she can never forgive her mother for abandoning her when she was pregnant with Jesse and when Patton raped her.

"You have an opportunity here." Olivia says.

"I've been through a lot." Amanda says.

"So has your father. He's been through a lot too." Olivia says.

Amanda isn't sure if she should send her mother and her sister engagement photos after what they did to her. Her father and her fiancé are the two most important men in her life. She has just gotten engaged and now she has to figure out what she wants to do before she marries Declan.

"I know that you can never forgive your mother and your sister for what they put you through." Olivia says.

"I know." Amanda says.

Olivia tries to get through to Amanda. She just wants her to feel loved. Amanda doesn't want to talk about what happened with her mother and her sister in the past.

"But can you forgive your mother for what she did to your father?" Olivia asks.

"I caused it. My daddy leaving was my fault. My mama said that he would have stayed if I was a good girl." Amanda says, sadly.

Olivia feels compassion for Amanda as she talks about her father leaving. Olivia's father wasn't around to see his daughter grow up and her mother emotionally abused her. Both Olivia and Amanda's mothers drank. Olivia's father was a rapist and Amanda's father was a gambler.

"You can't keep blaming yourself. Amanda, you can move on from this." Olivia asks.

"Why? So I can relive everything bad thing that happened to me?" Amanda replies.

"You're getting married. Your wedding day should be the happiest day of your life." Olivia says.

Amanda doesn't want to relive every bad thing that has happened to her over the years. She needs her father here with her.

"Amanda, your father is a wonderful man. He loves you." Olivia says.

"At least, I can share my engagement and my wedding day with him." Amanda says.

Olivia is happy to know that Amanda can share her engagement and her wedding day with her father. Olivia hands Amanda her therapist's buisness card.

"I want you and your father to see my therapist." Olivi says.

"I couldn't do it last time." Amanda says.

"If you want, have your father come in and I'll talk to him." Olivia says.

Amanda tells Olivia that she'll call her father after she goes back into the squad room. Olivia agrees with her on calling her father to come into the squad room.

"I'm going to tell him that you're going to call. It's important, Amanda." Olivia says.

"Important for who?" Amanda asks.

"For you and your father." Olivia replies.

Amanda tells Olivia that she and her father will see her therapist. Olivia hopes that this will work out.

"Does Declan know that your mother left you?" Olivia asks.

"No. I love him so much and I really want to marry him." Amanda replies.

"You're going to marry this man. He should know." Olivia responds.

Amanda tells Olivia that she'll tell Declan that her mother left her when the time is right. She knows that she doesn't have to tell him right away. She'll tell him when she's ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Olivia relives to when she was 16 years old. Amanda wonders what's going on. Both women don't know what to think or say. Olivia was engaged once when she was 16 years old and her mother wasn't happy about it. Amanda has just gotten engaged and her mother doesn't know that her oldest daughter is getting married.

"Amanda, there's something that you don't know about me and now that you're engaged, I think it's time that you know." Olivia says.

"Liv, what's going on?" Amanda asks.

Olivia prepares to tell Amanda that she was engaged once when she was 16 years old. She doesn't know what to think or say. Her engagement at 16 years old cause friction between her and her mother for many years. They reconnected after Olivia joined SVU.

"My mother was an English professor at Hudson University. When I was 16 years old, I started dating one of her students. He was a senior and he was 21 years old." Olivia says.

"Liv, I didn't know that you were in love. But at 16 to a 21-year-old?" Amanda replies, shocked.

Amanda knows that Olivia has more to the story. She has just learned that Olivia was only 16 years old when she was in love with a college boy.

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes because I wanted to get away from my mother." Olivia says.

"Wow. We both have the same type of mother but your mother isn't here with you and mine's in Atlanta." Amanda says.

Amanda feels that Olivia's story will help her understand what she went through with her mother. She is going to marry a man that had to go to another country to stop sex trafficking when she was pregnant with Jesse.

"She found out, and she told me that she would have him kicked out of school if I didn't stop seeing him and then I told her that I was moving out. She was drunk. She came at me and started screaming at me, telling me that she'll never let anyone else have me. I kicked her hard and then I kicked her again. She went flying across into the room and she slid down to the floor. I have never hurt her before. I ran out because I was afraid." Olivia says.

"Liv, why are you telling me this?" Amanda asks.

"Because you're engaged and you need to know more about what your mother can be like." Olivia says.

Amanda walks out of Olivia's office and she goes back into the squad room. The gang wonders what's going on. Amanda goes to her desk and she picks up the phone to call her father.

"Who are you calling?" Fin asks.

"My father." Amanda replies.

Amanda picks up the phone and she calls her father. The phone is dialing her father's phone number and she's hoping that he'll pick up the phone. Her father picks up the phone and she is glad to hear his voice.

"Hello?" Tony Rollins asks.

"Daddy, it's me." Amanda responds.

Amanda is happy to be talking to her father on the phone. She needs to talk to her father about something. She has to tell him about her talk with Liv.

"Hey! Amanda, I'm happy you called." Tony says.

"Can you come to SVU? Liv needs to talk to you about something." Amanda replies.

Tony wonders why Olivia wants to talk to him. He doesn't know what to think or say. He has been through a lot over the years.

"Yeah, I'll come. I'm leaving now." Tony says.

"All right, Daddy. I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you." Amanda says.

"I love you, too. Bye." Tony says.

"Bye." Amanda says.

Amanda gets off the phone with her father. Fin and Carisi and wonder what's going on. They don't know what to think or say. Amanda is wondering what to tell the gang.

"My father's coming here in a few minutes." Amanda says.

"What for?" Fin asks.

The gang has just learned that Amanda's father will be coming to SVU. They wonder why he's coming to SVU. They don't know what to think or say.

"Liv needs to talk to him. I don't know why." Amanda says.

The gang has just learned that Olivia needs to talk to Amanda's father. They're hoping that someone didn't hurt him or his daughter. Amanda sits at her desk and she looks at her ring.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A few minutes later, Tony Rollins enters the squad room and he sees Amanda, Fin and Carisi and there. He is happy to see his daughter with her squad. The gang is happy to see Tony. They approach each other as Tony walks in.

"Hey, Mr. Rollins." Fin says.

"It's nice to see you, Mr. Rollins." Carisi says.

The gang greets Tony as he says hello to everyone. Amanda is glad to have her father in her life. She wonders what Olivia needs to talk to him about.

"What brings you here, Mr. Rollins?" Carisi asks.

"Amanda said that the lieutenant wanted to see me." Tony replies.

The gang has just learned that Amanda's father has come to see Olivia. Tony tells the gang that he is glad to be in his daughter's life. They are happy to know that Tony is in his daughter's life.

"Mr. Rollins, I'll show you to the lieutenant's office." Carisi says.

Tony follows Carisi to where Olivia's office is. Tony is nervous to talk to Olivia. Carisi tries to relax him and he knocks on the door.

"Hey, lieutenant. Mr. Rollins is here." Carisi says.

"Great. Come in, Mr. Rollins." Olivia says.

Carisi goes back into the squad room after bringing him to Olivia's office. Tony comes into her office and he doesn't know what Olivia wants to talk to him. He hopes that it's not bad news.

"Would you mind shutting the door?" Olivia asks.

Tony shuts the office door. Olivia is getting ready to talk to Tony. He doesn't know what to think or say. He hopes that talking can help him move on from his past.

"Mr. Rollins, what your ex-wife did to you was unforgivable. And if you don't deal with this now, it's going to haunt you for the rest of your life." Olivia says.

"I only gambled because I wasn't happy in my first marriage. My ex-wife and I fell out of love. She would bring home different guys from the bar after drinking. I haven't gambled since my ex-wife threw me out of the house. My girls cried and I couldn't take them with me. I hope my marriage that's coming up works out." Tony says.

Tony has just told Olivia that he was a gambler when his daughters were little girls. He wanted to take them with him but their mother said no. His ex-wife would blame his oldest daughter for being a bad girl and that's why he left.

"Does your fiancée know about what you just told me?" Olivia asks.

"She knows. She doesn't know about the men that she would bring home from the bar after drinking." Tony replies.

Olivia feels compassion for Tony as he tells her about his past. He also tells Olivia that his ex-wife was having affair with the men that she brought home from the bar. He mentions that his daughters told him about the affair after he was thrown out of the house.

"You don't have to keep blaming yourself. Mr. Rollins, you can move on for your daughter's sake. She's a good detective. She loves you." Olivia says.

"I love my daughter. I didn't leave because of her. I left because of her mother. Amanda's a good girl." Tony says.

Tony tells Olivia why his ex-wife blamed his daughter for him leaving. He mentions that his daughters wanted to see them every weekend, every winter and spring breaks and during the summers but their mother told them that their father was a bad influence. Tony mentions that he has attempted suicide a few times but he got help when he went to rehab.

"Mr. Rollins, divorce can be painful but when a divorcee remarries, that person feels loved in his or her new marriage. Think about your fiancée if she knew about your ex-wife's affair. Think about your daughter." Olivia says.

Olivia gets up from her desk and she hands him her therapist's business card. Tony doesn't know what to think or say. He has had a therapist while he was at the hospital due to his suicide attempt and in rehab.

"I want you and your daughter to see my therapist." Olivia says.

"I haven't even told my fiancée." Tony says.

"If you want, I can talk to him for you and you don't have to tell your fiancée right away." Olivia says.

Tony tells Olivia that he hopes that he can move on from his past. He is about to marry a woman that he met when he was in rehab. His daughter is about to marry a man who she met when she used to gamble and who went out of the country to stop sex trafficking. His daughter's fiancé was once a commanding officer of SVU after Olivia was kidnapped by William Lewis.

"I'm going to tell him that you're going to call. It's important, Mr. Rollins." Olivia says.

"Important for who?" Tony asks.

"For you and your daughter." Olivia replies.

Tony tells Olivia that he and Amanda will see her therapist. She offers to come with them to meet him. Tony feels better about this. He's going to tell Amanda this after he finishes talking to Olivia.

"Are you going to tell your fiancée?" Olivia asks.

"Maybe. I love her so much and I really want to marry her." Tony replies.

"You're going to marry this woman. She should know." Olivia responds.

Tony tells Olivia that he'll tell his fiancée about his ex-wife's affair when the time is right. He knows that he doesn't have to tell her right away. He'll tell her when she's ready. Amanda and Tony leave SVU together to go see Olivia's therapist.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

An hour later, Amanda and Tony go to Dr. Lindstrom's office and they sit in the waiting room. The last time she waited in Dr. Lindstrom's office waiting room, she left without seeing him. Tony hasn't seen a therapist since rehab. A few minutes later, Dr. Lindstrom comes out of his office and he calls Amanda and Tony in. They enter his office and they sit down. Dr. Lindstrom closes the door so that he can talk to Tony and Amanda.

"Amanda, Mr. Rollins. I'm Dr. Lindstrom." Dr. Lindstrom says.

Amanda and Tony get ready to talk to Dr. Lindstrom. He asks them both about themselves and why they came to talk to him. They tell him that Olivia recommended him to them. Dr. Lindstrom decides to talk to Amanda and Tony separate.

"Mr. Rollins, would you wait outside? I would like to talk to your daughter." Dr. Lindstrom says.

"Okay." Tony replies.

Tony leaves Dr. Lindstrom office and he goes to the waiting room. He waits nervously in the waiting room. He wonders what Dr. Lindstrom wants to talk to his daughter about. He doesn't know what to think or say. In the office, Dr. Lindstrom and Amanda sit down and prepare to start talking.

"Amanda, I'm glad that you decided to see me today." Dr. Lindstrom says.

"I couldn't do it last time but this time will be successful." Amanda responds.

Amanda gets ready to tell Dr. Lindstrom why she is here to see him. She has been through a lot over the years. She can move on from the past. Dr. Lindstrom notices that Amanda is wearing a ring. He asks about the ring and comments that it's beautiful and Amanda thanks him.

"It's my engagement ring." Amanda says.

"Congratulations. Your father must be happy." Dr. Lindstrom replies.

"Thank you. He is happy." Amanda responds.

Dr. Lindstrom starts his session with Amanda. She needs to tell him about her rape, her childhood and her relationship with her parents and her relationship with her sister. She wants to tell him and her fiancé.

"Lets talk about your relationship with your father and then we'll talk about your relationship with your mother." Dr. Lindstrom suggests.

"My relationship with my father is the best. I'm a daddy's girl and I've been one since I was a little girl." Amanda says.

Amanda gets ready to talk about her relationship with her father. She doesn't want to talk about her mother or her sister. She wants to talk about her father and her fiancé.

"What's your happiest memory with your father?" Dr. Lindstrom asks.

"I was eight years old and it was Christmas Eve. My daddy was looking for the big win. He was looking for money to win so that he can make everything all right. He took me and my sister with him and we drove a long way. I grew up in Georgia. My sister was six years old at the time. We waited in the car because there were no kids allowed at the bar. It was freezing and we fell asleep. Daddy came back and he woke me up and he had a lot of cash. My sister was still asleep. He told me Merry Christmas Mandy and that all of my dreams will come true." Amanda replies.

Amanda tells Dr. Lindstrom that she has a close relationship with her father. She was always daddy's little girl. She tells him that her first word was daddy. She talks more about her relationship with your father.

"I was raped many years ago. My father found out that my rape kit was negative a week after and he tried to kill himself. I became depressed when my former coworkers told me that he killed himself when I knew that he went to a rehab facility and I tried to kill myself." Amanda says.

"Let's talk about your mother." Dr. Lindstrom says.

Amanda doesn't know what to think or say. She doesn't want to talk about her mother after what she did to her.

"My relationship with my mother is strained. She blames me for my father leaving when he used to gamble. When I was raped years ago and when I was pregnant with my daughter, she abandoned me. When I was a little girl, she had an affair with different men that she would bring home after drinking at the bar." Amanda says.

"Tell me about your sister." Dr. Lindstrom says.

"My sister set me up for murder. She is now in jail." Amanda says.

Dr. Lindstrom asks Amanda to talk about Declan. Amanda smiles as she looks at her ring.

"My fiancé is Lt. Declan Murphy. He's a wonderful man. I love him and he loves me. We have a baby together. We've been together since he came back after stopping sex trafficking in another country. When he proposed, I was excited. We want to get married." Amanda says.

Amanda is happy that she talked about her fiancé. She feels better talking to Dr. Lindstrom.

"What made you decide to talk to me today?" Dr. Lindstrom asks.

"I'm getting married and I want to get everything off my chest before I marry the man that I love." Amanda replies.

"Does your fiancé know about this stuff that you just said?" Dr. Lindstrom asks.

"No." Amanda responds.

Dr. Lindstrom tells Amanda that he'll be right back. She is still sitting in the chair. She is happy as she looks at her ring. As Amanda waits, she texts Declan saying that when she gets home, she needs to talk to him. He says he'll be there for her no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tony comes back into Dr. Lindstrom's office. He sees that Amanda is still sitting down at a cahier. Dr. Lindstrom sits down. He is now ready to talk to Amanda father.

"Amanda, would you wait outside? I would like to talk to your father." Dr. Lindstrom says.

"Okay." Amanda replies.

Amanda leaves Dr. Lindstrom's office and she goes to the waiting room. She nervously waits in the waiting room. She wonders what Dr. Lindstrom was to talk to her father about. She doesn't know what to think or say. In the office, Dr. Lindstrom and Tony sit down and prepare to start talking.

"Let's talk about your relationship with Amanda, your daughter." Dr. Lindstrom says.

"My relationship with my daughter is the beat. She's my little girl. She's getting married and I'm going to walk her down the aisle on her wedding day." Tony says.

Tony is happy that his daughter is getting marriage. He always wanted to walk Amanda down the aisle since she was a little girl. Tony and his daughter had been close since she was born. His ex-wife would complain that Tony would baby Amanda.

"When my daughter was raped, I was there for her unlike her mother. After finding out that her rape kit was negative, I tried to kill myself. I overdosed on sleeping pills and I was rushed to the hospital. I went to rehab after." Tony says.

"Tell me about your ex-wife." Dr. Lindstrom says.

"She threw me out of the house when she found out that I was gambling. I haven't gambled since. She would blame Amanda for me leaving. I told Amanda that I wasn't leaving because of her. I was leaving because of her mother. She took my girls away from me and she wouldn't let me see them. They would cry, asking to see me. When I left both my daughters cried and they cried themselves to sleep that night." Tony replies.

Tony feels better getting this fact about his ex-wife off his chest. He is happy that he can be in Amanda's life. He tells Dr. Lindstrom that he took his daughter to the emergency room for a rape kit the night of the rape and that when they got home, Amanda got sick and he held her hair while she threw up. He also tells him that he took Amanda to the emergency room when she had a urinary tract infection the next day.

"Can you tell me about your fiancée?" Dr. Lindstrom asks.

"My fiancée's name is Christina. She's a wonderful woman. I love her and she loves me. We met when I was in rehab due to my suicide attempt and we've been together ever since. We plan on getting married in Turks and Caicos. My daughter will be unable to come though. She's moving to New York after we get married." Tony says.

Tony is happy that he talked about his fiancée. He feels better talking to Dr. Lindstrom.

"What made you decide to talk to me today?" Dr. Lindstrom asks.

"I'm getting married and I want to get everything off my chest before I marry the woman that I love." Tony replies.

"Does your fiancée know about the stuff that you just said?" Dr. Lindstrom asks.

"She knows about the gambling and the other stuff but she doesn't know about the men that my ex-wife would bring home from the bar after drinking." Tony replies.

Tony exits Dr. Lindstrom's office and he and Amanda go home. He drops his daughter off at her apartment and he drives home. Amanda enters her apartment and she finds Declan on the couch watching TV. He shuts off the TV as Amanda sits next to him. She lays her head on his chest and he kisses her forehead.

"I have to tell you something." Amanda says.

"Anything." Declan responds.

Amanda prepares to tell Declan what she told Olivia and Dr. Lindstrom. She doesn't know what to think or say. She's worried that Declan will leave her and that he won't want to marry her. She needs to get this off her chest.

"When I was pregnant with Jesse, my mama left me because of my sister." Amanda says, sadly.

"That was mean and forgivable. I wished you would have called me. I could have come to take care of you." Declan says.

Amanda starts to cry because she thinks that Declan will leave her and that he won't want to marry her. He holds her in his arms as she cries. Baby Jesse is asleep in her crib. Declan strokes her hair as he gives her a tissue to wipe her tears with.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you after she left." Amanda cries.

"It's okay." Declan says.

Amanda gets a text from Robert "Doom" Dumas and he wants to meet up with him the next day. She doesn't know how to respond but she wants to meet up with her best friend.

"Who's texted you?" Declan asks.

"Doom." Amanda responds.

Amanda shows Declan the text that she received from Doom. She hasn't seen him in a while. He has been Amanda's best friend since the day they met. Declan wants to meet him.

"Who's Doom?" Declan asks.

"He's my best friend. His name is Robert Dumas but everyone calls him Doom." Amanda replies.

Declan gets ready for bed and he kisses Amanda good night. He goes into the bedroom and he goes to bed. Amanda picks up the phone and she calls Doom. He picks up the phone and he tries to figure out who is calling him at 11:30 at night.

"Hello?" Doom asks.

"Hi, Doom. It's Amanda." Amanda replies.

Doom is happy that Amanda called him. They haven't spoken in a while and they haven't seen each other in a while. Amanda wants to tell Doom her big news.

"Did you get my text? I was wondering if you wanted to meet up with me tomorrow." Doom says.

"I got your text and I want to meet up with you." Amanda responds.

Doom suggests coffee and Amanda agrees. She looks at her ring and she is dying to tell Doom her big news. She doesn't know how he'll respond to her news. She prepares to tell him her big news.

"Doom, I'm getting married." Amanda says.

"Oh, my God! Congratulations!" Doom says, excitedly.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Amanda says.

"Bye." Doom says.

Amanda gets off the phone with Doom and she gets ready for bed. She goes into her bedroom and she texts Doom asking for to grab coffee at late night and then she goes to sleep. She is happy that she'll get to see her best friend the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next night after dinner, Amanda gets ready to leave her apartment while Declan cleans up the dinner dishes. She wonders if Doom wants to be a part of her wedding. Amanda walks up to her fiancé and wraps her arms behind him. Declan smiles as Amanda walks up.

"I'm going to see Doom now. I'll be back soon." Amanda says.

"Okay. No rush." Declan says.

Amanda is happy to know that she can get together with who she wants when she wants. Baby Jesse is playing with her baby toys in her play pen. She looks at her engagement ring and she is happy to have a beautiful ring. Amanda walks up to Declan and she kisses him.

"Bye. I love you." Amanda says.

"I love you, too. Bye." Declan says.

Amanda says goodbye to baby Jesse and then she leaves her apartment. She goes to her car and she starts driving to the coffee place where she will hang out with Doom. She is glad that she will get to see her best friend. She wonders what they're going to talk about at the coffee shop. A few minutes later, Amanda parks her car and she arrives at the coffee shop. She goes in and she finds Doom waiting for her by the door and he greets her happily.

"Hi, Amanda. I'm so excited. Congratulations!" Doom says.

"Hi, Doom. I'm excited too. Thank you." Amanda says.

Doom and Amanda sit down at a table with the two cups of coffee that Doom bought. He gives the cup of coffee to Amanda and she thanks him for buying the coffee. She shows him her engagement ring. He is very happy for her.

"How does it feel being engaged?" Doom asks.

"Amazing. I'm getting married. I'm going to be a wife." Amanda replies.

Amanda tells Doom that she had a baby and that her name is Jesse. She also tells Doom about her engagement. Doom hasn't seen Amanda happy since he last saw her when she was pregnant with her daughter.

"You're going to make a good wife. You already make a good best friend." Doom says.

"We've been friends for so many years. We're still friends to this day." Amanda responds.

Doom mentions that he moved to New York so that he can work in the police department. He is glad that he is not at Atlanta where he has to deal with Patton anymore. Doom mentions that he never liked Patton. Amanda tells him that her father never liked Patton since the day he met him.

"How's your father?" Doom asks.

"He's good. He's engaged too. He's getting married before me." Amanda says.

Doom is happy that Amanda's father is going to marry a wonderful woman. He asks more about her soon to be stepmother. Amanda tells him that they met while he was in rehab and she was the event planner there. She is very good with planning events.

"Tell me about your fiancé. What's he like?" Doom asks.

"His name is Declan Murphy. He's a lieutenant and he stopped sex trafficking in Europe. He's a wonderful man and he's also my daughter's father. I love him and he loves me. I want you to meet him." Amanda replies.

Amanda has just told Doom about her fiancé. He is happy that Amanda has found a man who loves her. She tells Doom that Declan is nothing like Patton. Doom is also happy for Amanda's father.

"I would love to meet him one day." Doom says.

"Will you be in my wedding party?" Amanda asks.

"Of course, I will." Doom replies.

An hour later, Amanda and Doom leave the coffee shop. They each get into their cars and they drive home. A few minutes later, Amanda arrives at her apartment. When she comes inside and she finds Declan on the couch reading a book. She sits next to him and she lays her head on his chest. He kisses her forehead.

"How was it?" Declan asks.

"Good. He wants to meet you. I asked him to be in the wedding party." Amanda replies.

Amanda and Declan talk about who should be in their wedding party. She talks about Doom as he listens and he's hoping to meet him one day.

"I would like to meet him. I need a best man and groomsmen." Declan says.

"I asked Carisi's sister Bella to be my bridesmaid. I need another bridesmaid and a maid of honor." Amanda responds.

Declan and Amanda decide to ask for a wedding party the next day. They go into their bedroom and they go to sleep. They are getting ready to start planning their wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next day, Amanda and Reese are at SVU and they are talking about the engagement photos that will be taken soon. Amanda still hasn't decided if she wants to send the photos to her mother and her sister. She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know what to think or say.

"I'll still be your friend no matter what you decide to do." Reese says.

"Actually, I decided not to send the engagement photos to my mom or my sister after. I'll just send my mom a photo of Jesse and that's it." Amanda says.

"Serves them right after everything that they did to you." Reese responds.

Amanda has decided not to send the engagement photos to her mother and her sister. She decides that she'll send a photo of Jesse to her mother so that she knows that her oldest daughter had a baby and is managing just fine without her mother. Amanda decides that next time she visits her sister at Rikers, she'll tell her that she's engaged.

"Reese, will you be my bridesmaid?" Amanda asks.

"Of course, I will." Reese replies.

Amanda is happy that she has asked Reese to be her bridesmaid. All she needs now is a maid of honor. Olivia walks into the squad room and she finds Amanda and Reese talking about the engagement photos.

"Have you decided if you want to send the engagement photos to your mother and your sister, Amanda?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah. I decided not to send the photos after what they did to me. I'll just send my mom a photo of Jesse and I'll tell my sister about my engagement next time I see her." Amanda replies.

Amanda is excited about taking her engagement photos. She is glad that she asked Carisi to take her engagement photos. She decides to take the pictures the next day. She needs to ask Olivia if she would be her maid of honor. She already has two bridesmaids.

"Liv, will you be my maid of honor?" Amanda asks.

"Of course, I will." Olivia replies.

Olivia is glad that Amanda has asked her to be her maid of honor. Amanda tells Olivia that she and her father went to see Dr. Lindstrom the other day. Seeing a therapist has helped Amanda and her father move on from their past so that they can look forward for the future.

"At least you and your father can move forward and think about the future." Olivia says.

"Yeah. Everything happens for a reason." Amanda says.

Reese, Amanda and Olivia talk about what they want to with Amanda's engagement photos. Amanda decides to tell her sister first before telling her mother about her engagement. She has made the right choice not to send her mother and her sister the engagement photos. Declan, Fin and Carisi are in the interview room. They wonder what Declan plans on saying to them.

"So what's going on, lieutenant?" Carisi asks.

"I need a favor from the both of you. I need two groomsmen and a best man." Declan replies.

Declan has just told Fin and Carisi that he needs groomsmen and a best man. They don't know what to think or say. Amanda has her two bridesmaids and her maid of honor picked out. Fin and Carisi wonder what the favor could be.

"Fin, I would like you to be my best man." Declan says.

"Right back at you, Murphy." Fin responds.

"I'll take that as a yes." Declan says.

Declan has just asked Fin to be his best man. All he needs now is groomsmen. He prepares to ask Carisi to be his groomsmen. He will also need one more groomsmen after Carisi agrees to be his groomsmen.

"Carisi, I would like you to be my groomsman." Declan says.

"You got it, lieutenant." Carisi responds.

"I'll take that as a yes." Declan says.

Declan is glad that he just asked Fin to be his best man and Carisi to be his groomsman. He needs one more groomsman and then the wedding party is complete. Amanda is hoping that Declan will get to meet Doom. He wonders what he's like. He's also a cop too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next day, Amanda and Declan get ready to take their engagement photos. Carisi, Fin, Olivia, Reese, Tony, Frannie and Jesse come along too. Everybody gets into their places so that Carisi can take the engagement photos. The gang brings out chairs so that Fin, Olivia, Reese, Tony and Jesse can sit down. Fin grabs the engagement signs so that Amanda and Declan can hold them up in most of the pictures and he gets engagement signs for Jesse and Frannie to wear when they get to be in the pictures.

"Okay, everybody. We're going to start taking the engagement photos now." Carisi says.

"Everyone, take your places." Tony says.

Fin, Olivia, Reese, Tony and Jesse sit down on the chairs while Carisi gets his camera out. Jesse is sitting on Tony's lap. Everyone is happy to see Amanda and Declan take engagement photos. Amanda and Declan get into their places for the pictures. Carisi gets his camera and he begins to take the photos.

"Okay, Rollins and Murphy. Are you ready?" Carisi asks.

Amanda and Declan tell Carisi that they're ready to take the engagement photos. They can't wait to see how to pictures come out. They want to take plenty of pictures so that they can frame them and send them to everyone.

"Okay. Get close together and show off the ring." Carisi says.

Carisi starts taking pictures of Amanda and Declan. She is showing her ring in every picture and every pose that she does. They aren't holding any props yet. Amanda leans in to kiss Declan and she shows her ring and Carisi takes a picture. They've taken many pictures without props. Now they'll use a prop that is about them. Fin gets the 'I stole her heart sign' for Declan and the 'So, I'm stealing his last name sign' for Amanda. They hold the sign as Carisi takes another picture.

"Good. Now we're finished with the signs that you just used." Carisi says.

Doom comes to where the gang is at and he sees that Amanda and Declan are taking engagement photos. He wonders what's going on. He finds a spot to sit and bought a chair with him. He decides to sit next to Fin.

"Hey, Doom. Long time no see." Fin says.

"Same here, Fin. Amanda said that she's doing her engagement photos today." Doom replies.

Doom puts his chair down and he watches as Amanda and Declan take their engagement photos. He can't believe that his best friend is getting married. It seems just like yesterday that they met.

"I can't believe that Amanda's getting married." Doom says.

"It seems just like yesterday when she first came to New York." Fin replies.

Carisi stops taking the pictures and decides that Jesse should be in the engagement photos. He walks up to Tony and he sees him playing with baby Jesse. She is Carisi's goddaughter after all.

"Mr. Rollins, can I borrow Jesse for a second? I want her to be included in the photos." Carisi says.

"Sure. She is your goddaughter." Tony replies.

Carisi takes Jesse to Amanda and Declan so that she can be a part of the engagement photos. He brings a sign that says and puts it on Jesse. She just sits there as she wears the sign. Carisi takes multiple pictures of baby Jesse with Declan and Amanda. After the pictures with Jesse are done, Carisi decides that Frannie is next. He brings baby Jesse to Tony and he brings Frannie to Amanda and Declan and he brings a sign saying, 'My owners are getting married.'

"It's nice that Jesse is involved in the engagement photos." Olivia says.

"And Frannie too." Fin says.

Doom decides to introduce himself to Reese. He makes his way to see them sitting in the chairs holding props that were used previously in the photos. He is going to be a part of Amanda's wedding.

"Hi. Robert Dumas, best friend of the bride to be. Everyone calls me Doom." Doom says to Reese.

"Hi. Reese Taymor, bridesmaid and best friend of the bride to be. I'm her daughter's godmother." Reese says to Doom.

Carisi starts to take picture of Amanda and Declan along with Frannie. She's holding the sign that says 'My owners are getting married.' Carisi takes many pictures and now he decides that the props are done. He gets baby Jesse so that she can take a few more engagement photos with Frannie, Amanda and Declan. Carisi decides to take a few pictures of Frannie, Jesse, Amanda and Declan together. He takes the pictures and Amanda shows her ring.

"One last picture and that's it." Carisi says.

Carisi takes one last picture of Amanda and Declan with Frannie and Jesse. They lean in for a kiss and Carisi takes the picture. After the pictures are done, Frannie and Jesse go back to Tony. Carisi shows Amanda and Declan the pictures and they like the picture. Carisi leaves to get the pictures developed and he offers to pay for the pictures to be developed. Amanda walks up to Doom while Declan plays with Jesse and Frannie.

"Hi, Doom. There's someone I want you to meet." Amanda says.

"Hi, Amanda. Okay." Doom says.

Amanda walks up to Declan and he sees that she has someone with her. He wonders who it is. He is happy that Amanda has a friend. Amanda introduces Doom to Declan.

"Doom, this is my fiancé, Lt. Declan Murphy." Amanda says.

Doom is glad that he will get to meet the man that his best friend is going to marry. He is happy that she has someone who loves her.

"Declan, this is my best friend, Robert Dumas but everyone calls him Doom." Amanda says.

Amanda has just introduced her best friend to her fiancé. Doom shakes Declan's hand and Amanda is happy that Doom got to meet Declan for the first time.

"Amanda talks about you all the time. She loves you." Doom says.

"She talks about you too. She's the woman that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with." Declan says.

Fin, Olivia, Reese, Tony, Frannie, Doom, Amanda, Declan and Jesse leave to go home. Fin picks up the props with the help of Carisi and Fin. Amanda is happy that she has engagement photos and she wants to use them for the bridal shower, her bachelorette party, Declan's bachelor party, the rehearsal dinner, the wedding, the ceremony and the reception. Everyone agrees with her.

"Doom, I know that we just met but since you're Amanda's best friend, I would like you to be my groomsmen." Declan says.

"That sounds awesome." Doom replies.

"I'll take that as a yes." Declan says.

Fin, Olivia, Reese, Tony, Frannie, Doom, Amanda, Declan and Jesse get home and they are glad that the engagement photos went well. Carisi is at Walgreens to get the pictures developed. He has developed many copies and he pays for them and he leaves. Carisi gives the photos to Amanda and Declan and they send them to their friends and family. The keep their own copy for themselves. They like their engagement photos and they lean in for a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Three days later, the SVU team plans an engagement party for Amanda and Declan. They decide that the party will be at a restaurant that has the best food besides Amanda's father's restaurant. Tony is happy to be planning his daughter's engagement party. He can't wait to see the look on his daughter's face.

"I can't believe my little girl's going to have an engagement party." Tony says.

"Mr. Rollins, we're glad that you decided to plan Amanda's engagement party." Olivia says.

Fin and Carisi get the decorations ready so that the party will begin. All of Amanda and Declan's friends and family will be at the party. The only three people that won't be at the party are, Tony's fiancée since she's living in another state temporarily, Amanda's mother and her sister. Fin sees Amanda and Declan coming into the restaurant holding hands.

"Amanda and Murphy are coming." Fin says.

"Everyone, get into your positions." Tony says.

Amanda and Declan find the decorations and they wonder what's going on. They don't know what to think or say. The gang comes out of hiding and they surprise Amanda and Declan.

"Surprise!" Everyone yells.

"Who's idea was this?" Amanda asks.

"It was your father's idea. We celebrated his engagement party last night with Carisi's cooking so we thought that we celebrate your too." Olivia replies.

Amanda and Declan realize that her father planned the entire party for them. The last time he planned a party for his daughter was when she got her bachelor's degree in forensic science.

"Thank you, Daddy." Amanda says to her father.

"Your father might be a restaurant owner but he sure knows how to plan a party." Declan says.

Amanda, Declan and the gang sit down at the table and they eat the food that's party of the party. Everyone is happy to be there. Baby Jesse is having fun at the party too. She just sits at her high chair and stares at everyone. After the food is gone, the party guests decide to have some fun by listening to music.

"This is a great party." Fin says.

"I can't believe that Rollins is getting married." Carisi says.

The party guests are happy that Amanda and Declan are getting married. Amanda has always wanted a nice wedding since she was a little girl. Her father is going to be getting married a few days after the party. He wants to plan everything else for his daughter without her knowing.

"We did the engagement photos and we sent them to our friends and family." Amanda and Declan tell everyone.

"My mom and sister didn't get a photo but my dad's fiancée did." Amanda says.

Amanda is relieved that she didn't send her mother and her sister the engagement photos. Amanda did send her mother a picture of Jesse. The gang agrees that Amanda made the right choice not to send the engagement photos to her mother and her sister.

"You did the right thing. After what you went through with your mom and your sister, they don't deserve an engagement photo from you. Your father has been your rock ever since you reunited with him." Carisi says.

"My daddy's going to have a new wife in a few days." Amanda says.

The gang get back to the party and continue dancing. A few hours later, the gang leave the restaurant to go home. Amanda and Declan leave the restaurant together holding hands and they take baby Jesse home with them. They had fun at the party. Amanda and Declan lean in for a kiss. A few days later, Tony goes to Turks and Caicos and he marries the woman that he met in rehab. His daughter is unable to attend the wedding. After their honeymoon, Tony brings his new wife Christina Rollins to live in New York with him so that he can be close to his daughter.


End file.
